1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications, and more specifically to a highly integrated asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL) circuit chip for communications.
2. Background Art
An ADSL is used for data communications between a central office (CO) and customer premise equipment (CPE). At the CPE, an ADSL transceiver transmits and receives ADSL data to and from the central office. Conventional ADSL transceivers include an analog front end (AFE), a discrete multi-tone module (DMT), a forward error correction (FEC) module, a multiplexer/framer module, a protocol module, and a direct memory access (DMA) module.